<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Arrivals by ranguvar82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133298">Unexpected Arrivals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82'>ranguvar82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silence and Strength [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a true incident in the author's life, Fluff, Gen, Kittens, POV Outsider, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Darcy had a routine. She woke up at five, had a shower, ate breakfast, then went to work. One morning, the routine is interrupted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silence and Strength [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Cats</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disrupted Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unexpected Arrivals</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn Darcy had a routine. She woke up every morning at five am, took a shower, had a healthy breakfast of eggs and toast, then headed down the street to the Giraffe in time to open at six. If the day was chilly, she wore her pea green coat. If it was drizzling, she had her umbrella. She was a woman of habit.</p><p> </p><p>So when Rita, her calico, woke her up at four in the morning on a Tuesday with a yowl from inside her closet, Evelyn was quite startled and a bit annoyed at her routine being interrupted. “Rita, whatever it is, it can wait.” Silence, then a louder yowl. “Oh, for..” she slid out of bed, stomping over to the open closet doors. “Rita, what in the...oh! Goodness me!” Evelyn knelt down, gazing in rapt awe at the tiny, fur clad creatures crawling around on her second best jacket. She’d realize this later, but for now she was fascinated. “Oh, honey! Look at them!” Rita purred loudly, and Evelyn heard a loud meow outside her window. Grinning to herself, she walked over and slid it open. “Come to see your handiwork, have you?” Her voice was light and teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Treble sauntered in, tail head high, and Rita meowed happily at him. He blinked and sniffed the air, tail twitching, then mewed loudly and ran over to her. They rubbed faces, and Treble sniffed at the kittens, who were pressed up against their mother, seeking warmth and milk. Rita purred, and Treble purred back, licking the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn sighed, trying not to melt at the adorable display, then dug her phone out of her dresser drawer, dialing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ezra Fell speaking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ezra? It’s Evelyn. I know it’s frightfully early, but I think you and Tony need to come over here. I have a surprise for you. Or rather, Treble does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Oh my goodness, we’ll be right over! Crowley, darling, don’t look so panicked. I’m sure everything is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn hung up. Ten minutes later, frantic knocking could be heard. She answered the door, smiling at the distinctly nervous owners of Treble. “First of all, I want you to know I’m not upset. I keep meaning to get Rita in to see Maud, but with one thing and another, I never seem to find the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked confused. “Well...I’m glad you aren’t angry. But what is this about?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Evelyn could answer, Treble came barreling around the corner, and with a flying leap, jumped onto Crowley’s head, meowing in joy. Aziraphale blinked at him. “Treble, are you serious?!”</p><p> </p><p>Treble mewed loudly, purring as he wrapped himself around his Quiet Daddy’s shoulders. Crowley was beaming. Aziraphale grinned at Evelyn. “Well, best show us.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn led them into her bedroom, and Aziraphale’s face lit up at the sight of Rita with her small bundles of fur. “Oh! Oh, they’re so adorable! Crowley, look! That one looks like Treble!” Sure enough, there was a tiny little black and white kitten, two calicos, and one ginger colored one. Treble hopped off Crowley and went over to Rita, who blinked at the new arrivals. Crowley knelt down, eyes wide in wonder, and Rita hissed*. Treble mewed at her.# (*SNAKE GO AWAY DON’T TOUCH BABIES!) (#NOT SNAKE, QUIET DADDY. HE NOT HURT BABIES RITA. QUIET DADDY LOVE TREBLE. ALSO LOVE TREBLE AND RITA BABIES)</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gently reached over and stroked Rita’s back. “Treble’s right, you know. Crowley would never hurt your children. He’s quite fond of them. I promise you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rita sniffed at him, purring. Crowley held his hand out, and she sniffed it, then rubbed against it, and Crowley’s face lit up. He laid his finger carefully on the black and white kitten, Rita watching him. Aziraphale beamed. “You old softie.” Crowley, completely enraptured by the tiny creatures, didn’t even acknowledge him.</p><p> </p><p>“Evelyn, I still feel as though I should apologize.” Aziraphale looked up at her. “After all, this is partly our doing as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nonsense. There’s no harm done, and Rita is perfectly healthy and happy. Besides, I’ve never seen Treble look so chuffed. And Tony looks like he’s about to burst from pride.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, who was now sitting cross legged on the floor, gently holding one of the calicoes in his open hand, softly petting it with one finger, his eyes wide with awe. ‘Small!’</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, babies usually are, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Rita mewed, and Crowley put the calico down next to her. It snuggled up to her warmth, and Crowley BEAMED. ‘I’m a grandpa!’</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale burst out laughing. “Yes, I suppose you are! Evelyn, welcome to the family.” She looked confused, so Aziraphale told her what Crowley had ‘said’. “And since you are Rita’s mommy, that makes you a member of our little family now.” He smiled. “Only if you want, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn beamed. “I would be honored.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Naming of Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unexpected Arrivals</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Two: The Naming of Cats</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale beamed to himself as he hung up the phone. He went out to the garden, where Crowley was sunning herself(in her snake form) on a large rock, Treble curled up in her coils. “Crowley! Crowley, Evelyn just called with wonderful news!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley lifted her head up, tilting it to the side. ‘What?’</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale could hardly contain his excited wiggles. “The kittens have opened their eyes! And they’re starting to explore beyond the closet! Isn’t that wonderful?”</p><p> </p><p>Treble mewed loudly, looking for all the world like a proud Papa(which, to be fair, he absolutely was) and Crowley looked completely enraptured. She changed forms so quickly it made Aziraphale blink(then space out for several moments as he drooled over her naked form) and ran inside. Shaking himself(and sternly telling his baser side to control itself) he followed her.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley ran into their bedroom, threw on a bra, panties, her favorite red blouse and black skirt, then ran back out, her fingers moving in a blur. ‘C’mon angel c’mon let’s go I wanna go see my grandkitties Come on come on come on!’</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gently stopped her from dashing out the door. “My dear, hadn’t you better put shoes on?” Crowley pouted, but went back and slipped on a pair of red flats.</p><p> </p><p>‘Better?’</p><p> </p><p>“Much.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn was watching the kittens gambol around the living room(after carefully putting away anything that might hurt them) when her doorbell rang. Puzzled, she went to answer it. “Ezra! Ton...oh, sorry. Tonia. How lovely to see you both.” Crowley craned her neck, looking over Evelyn’s shoulder. “Come to see the kittens?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nodded. “If it’s not too much trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be silly. It’s no trouble at all. Come in. Would you like some coffee? Tea?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smiled. “Tea would be lovely, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn nodded. “Tonia?” Crowley shook her head absently, staring in rapt awe at one of the calicoes, a tortoiseshell, as it awkwardly stumbled and rolled about. “Well, if you change your mind, just let me know.” Another nod, and Crowley sat cross legged on the floor, gazing in rapture at the small creatures before her.</p><p> </p><p>The tortoiseshell spotted her first and stumbled over, mewing in her small voice*(you smell funny mommy knows you daddy sez you are nice). Crowley held out her hand, and the kitten nosed at it. Crowley gently placed her hand on the kitten’s head, and the tortoiseshell mewed again*(i grow up to be fierce hunter like daddy). Aziraphale, who was sitting next to Crowley, giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, the fierce hunter of lizards.” Treble, who had been grooming Rita, looked over at him with an expression of deep offense. “Oh, don’t look at me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>The tortoiseshell had by now completely gotten over her initial fear, and was climbing her way up Crowley’s skirt and into her lap, her tiny purrs making her small body vibrate back and forth. Crowley’s eyes were glowing gold in joy.</p><p> </p><p>The other kittens seemed to take this as a cue, and as one, they all ran towards the demon, climbing all over her and mewing for attention. Grinning, she let them climb all over her.</p><p> </p><p>Well, almost all. The ginger one sniffed at Aziraphale and climbed into his lap, staring solemnly up at him. “Well, hello there. Do you have a name yet, little one?”</p><p> </p><p>“mew.”* (*i called mew mew purr)</p><p> </p><p>“And a lovely name it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn came back into the living room with the tea, placing it on the table. “Actually, that’s one thing I wanted to ask you both. I would love for you to name them.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nodded. ‘Which are boys and which are girls?’</p><p> </p><p>“The two calicoes are girls, and the ginger and black and white one are boys.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked over at Aziraphale, who was cooing at the ginger. ‘You name him, angel. He likes you.’</p><p> </p><p>“Just like another ginger I know.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s cheek. She blushed crimson, and Evelyn smiled at the adorable display. Aziraphale sighed. “I...do have a name, but I don’t know if you’d like it.”</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s not Gabriel, is it?’</p><p> </p><p>“Heaven forbid.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Then I approve. What did you want to call him?’</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale took a deep breath. “Zophiel.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked back tears. ‘Af..after me?’ Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley’s face split into the widest smile Aziraphale had ever seen. ‘YES.’</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t...bring back bad memories?” Crowley vehemently shook her head, and Aziraphale sighed in relief. “Well, he can also be called CJ, if you wish. For Crowley Junior.” Crowley stuck her tongue out. “Now, you name the one that looks like his daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Alpha Kitten-tauri.’</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, be serious.”</p><p> </p><p>‘I AM!’</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Dear, I am sure there are much better cosmic names that do not rely on a quite frankly terrible pun.” Crowley pouted. “And don’t pout.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Fine. How about Ara?’</p><p> </p><p>“Ara.” Aziraphale looked over at the kitten. “What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>‘mew.’* (*ara is good name for kitty me)</p><p> </p><p>“He approves. So we’ve got Zophiel and Ara for the boys. Now the lovely calicoes.”</p><p> </p><p>‘The tortoiseshell’s name is Emma. I want to call the short haired one Cassandra.’</p><p> </p><p>“Emma and Cassandra. What lovely names.”</p><p> </p><p>“mew!”(*emma me love name)</p><p> </p><p>“mew.” (*my name hard say.)</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smiled at the short haired calico. “Well, for now we’ll just call you Cassie.” Cassie purred. “Glad you approve.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn beamed. “What lovely names. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was our pleasure.” Aziraphale and Evelyn chatted for a few moments, then Aziraphale put down his tea. “I think it’s time we were going. Crowley, are you...” He looked over at his demon, and his heart melted. “Oh, my love...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was stretched out on the floor, sound asleep, all four kittens curled up on her. They were also fast asleep and purring. His heart bursting, Aziraphale took out his phone and snapped pictures.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t ever want to forget this moment*.</p><p> </p><p>(*They did eventually get home, and Evelyn promised to bring the kittens over to play in the garden when they got big enough)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>